


Giving Me a Breakdown

by vivaforever597



Category: The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: Comedy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: Prompt: "going to a show and then the car broke down," Anzu/Kirari.





	Giving Me a Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oort/gifts).



> Kirari _always_ talks in exclamation points. Nyaha!
> 
> Title is from a Relient K song that I ain't heard in years...

The car slid to a stop, jarring the small girl in the backseat awake.

“Huh?” Anzu grunted. “Are we there?”

“Annnzu-chan!” Kirari said brightly. “You fell asleep!”

“I know.” Anzu glanced out the window. “This doesn’t look like a theatre,” she said with the tone of someone who knew damn well that it was an understatement. Cars zipped by them on the highway, making Anzu feel dizzy.

“I apologize,” the producer intoned from the front seat. “We seem to have a flat tire. The repair company is on its way. We will have plenty of time to make it to the theatre for your show.”

Anzu frowned. “That’s a shame.” Her eyes flashed. “But maybe they’ll be too late and we’ll get out of it anyway.” She closed her eyes and turned a bit to lean against Kirari. “This driver is going right to the bottom of the Ankiranking,” she whispered darkly.

“Anzu-channn, it’s not his fault,” Kirari scolded gently. “And now we get to spend more time togetherrr.” Anzu opened her eyes just long enough to roll them. “We can practice for the show!” Kirari continued.

“Or we could not do that,” Anzu countered.

“Oh, Anzu-chan, you’re such an adorable lazybones!” Kirari said. She threw her arms around the other girl and squeezed. “Kirarin huggg!”

Anzu carefully kept her face blank, but internally she had to smile.


End file.
